


9:04am

by hyunakicksmyass



Series: Smutmas 2019 [22]
Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: F/M, First Time, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mentions of religion, Other, Public Hand Jobs, Smut, Sub!Jae, dom!reader, gender neutral reader, its just soft innocent jae getting a hand job in public
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:08:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23507401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyunakicksmyass/pseuds/hyunakicksmyass
Summary: You felt him tense up as you pushed your hand into his pants and wrapped your hand around his dick. You paused, breaking off the kiss to look at him, “You alright?” you asked.“Y-Yeah I’m just, it ah, feels different when its not my hand,” he responded.You smirked, your hand shifting to swipe your thumb over the head of his dick, collecting the precum that was already collecting at the tip. “Good different or...?” you asked, leaning forward to suck gently on the sensitive spot behind his ear and relishing in the stuttered moan he let out.“G-Good... very good,” he responded, letting out a gasp as you began to stroke him slowly.
Relationships: Park Jaehyung | Jae/Reader
Series: Smutmas 2019 [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560745
Kudos: 50





	9:04am

It wasn’t often that you went to church, not that you weren’t into it, you just weren’t nearly as devoted as most people, opting instead to spend your Sunday mornings sleeping. Recently, however, you had discovered a new motivation to attend, the cute boy you had met a few months ago was currently inspiring you to go every week.  
  
You had seen him for the first time 6 months ago on a spur of the moment trip to the church, he had focused on you a lot during the service, always averting his eyes when you looked at him. He had piqued your interest then but it was only the next month when you caught him staring at you after the service that you decided to approach him. You had introduced yourself to him, he had told you his name was Park Jaehyung but that everyone just called him Jae. He had followed that up by asking whether you were new to the church or not, to which you explained your position, not missing the slight frown that flashed across his face before he hid it quickly. The two of you had shared some awkward small talk for a few minutes before parting ways though there was something about him that intrigued you enough to keep you coming back the next week.  
  
From then on the two of you fell into a routine, one that was slowly entering more flirty territory, mostly prompted by you though Jae was not unreceptive to it. You could tell by the way he would react to your suggestive statements that he had zero experience in the flirting department. His innocence was a big part of what drew you to him, you were always weak to boys like that, the idea of corrupting them was so tempting it was near impossible to resist.  
  
After the service one Sunday you dragged him with you on a walk around the church, stopping him in one of the few areas where there was no one around. You took his hands in yours and moved so that your back was up against the wall of the church, bringing Jae with you and pulling him closer. You could see that he was nervous so you began to rub the back of his hand with your thumb soothingly. “You can say no if you want to,” you started, biting back a smirk at the way he struggled to maintain eye contact. “But would you like to kiss me?” you asked.  
  
“I-I uhm, I haven’t...” Jae started, trailing off at the end as he looked down shyly.  
  
You resisted the urge to coo at him, not wanting to embarrass him too much, “That’s okay,” you said softly, “My question still stands.”  
  
He paused for a second, thinking hard before taking a deep breath and looking up at you, “C-can I?” he asked.  
  
You smiled and nodded, tilting your head and leaning in close enough that he could feel your breath on his lips. You waited for him to close the gap, sighing happily when he did after a few moments. The kiss was messy on his end as he tried his best to follow the rhythm you were setting, you kept it slow just allowing him to adjust to the new experience. You brought one hand up to the back of his head, tangling your fingers in his hair and smiling into the kiss when he seemed to gain enough confidence to take a small step forward, his body now pressed to yours. You stayed like that for a few minutes, giving him the chance to improve his technique before gently tugging on his hair to pull his head away. The two of you were breathless, a goofy smile spread across his face which you returned with one of your own.  
  
After that you fell into a routine, attending church to meet up with Jae and then dragging him around to the back of the church to make out. It was going well until he started cutting your makeout sessions short, pulling away quickly in the middle of it, his cheeks were red and he was unable to look up at you. He would stutter out some excuse about having to go home but you could tell by his body language that he was getting hard.  
  
After two weeks of that you decided to take things further, following your normal routine up until the point where Jae pulled away. You grabbed his arm gently making him look up at you with a shocked expression on his face. “You know I can help you with your problem,” you said, sending a quick glance down to his crotch before going back to making eye contact with him.  
  
“W-What problem?” Jae asked, letting out a fake chuckle to pretend he had no idea what you were talking about.  
  
“Did you want me to say it out loud or would that just make you run away from embarrassment?” you asked a hint of humor in your voice.  
  
Jae sighed, looking down once again, “I-I’m sorry I didn’t mean to I don’t want to make you uncomfortable,” he said softly.  
  
You chuckled, “A sweet, innocent boy like you couldn’t make me uncomfortable if you tried,” you said with a smile. “Plus it’s a perfectly natural reaction, one that I can absolutely give you a hand with,” you winked for emphasis.  
  
You could see the confusion on his face as he tried to process what you were offering so you continued, “Feel free to say no, there is absolutely no pressure here but I’d really like to take care of you if you’ll let me.”  
  
“I-I,” Jae paused to collect his thoughts, “We’re at church,” he said at a near whisper, looking around to make sure the two of you were still alone.  
  
“Doesn’t that make it hotter, though?” you smirked, lowering your voice to match his hushed tone.  
  
Jae gulped, his cheeks turning pink and you could tell he was imagining what you were offering. “B-But...” he trailed off, still clearly lost in thought.  
  
“I’ll let you think about it then, we’ll see how you feel next week,” you said, giving his arm a gentle, reassuring squeeze before starting to step away.  
  
That seemed to shake him from his thoughts as he only let you take a couple steps before calling out to you, “Wait!” he said, a little louder than he expected causing him to jump and look around once again. You turned back around to face him and he took a deep breath before speaking, “I want to say yes.. I’m just nervous,” he confessed.  
  
You smiled, stepping back over to him, “It’s okay to be nervous, if you want me to take care of you I will,” you said.  
  
Jae took a deep breath before speaking, “Yes, please,” he said as confidently as he could.  
  
You nodded, the smile still on your face, “Of course,” you said, reaching forward with both hands to hook your fingers into his belt loops and tugging him closer to you. He squeaked at your sudden boldness as you reached one hand up to tangle into his hair, tugging him down into another kiss. Without disconnecting the kiss you maneuvered him around to press his back against the wall. You pulled your hand out of his hair and moved both of your hands to the front of his pants, making quick work of unbuttoning them and nudging them down slightly.  
  
You felt him tense up as you pushed your hand into his pants and wrapped your hand around his dick. You paused, breaking off the kiss to look at him, “You alright?” you asked.  
  
“Y-Yeah I’m just, it ah, feels different when its not my hand,” he responded.  
  
You smirked, your hand shifting to swipe your thumb over the head of his dick, collecting the precum that was already collecting at the tip. “Good different or...?” you asked, leaning forward to suck gently on the sensitive spot behind his ear and relishing in the stuttered moan he let out.  
  
“G-Good... very good,” he responded, letting out a gasp as you began to stroke him slowly. His hips twitched as you began to stroke him faster, the little noises he was making started to increase in volume forcing you to reconnect the kiss to keep him from getting too loud. He put his hands on your hips, gripping tightly to the fabric of your shirt as he bucked his hips into your hand. You swallowed his moans greedily and tried to slow down your strokes, knowing that he wasn’t going to last very long if you didn’t give him a break. You knew that given the situation you weren’t able to take as much time as you would’ve liked but you still wanted to take as much time as you could. You shifted your hand around to rub your palm in circles over the head of his dick, his hips bucking more aggressively in response.  
  
He pulled away from the kiss, leaning forward to rest his forehead on your shoulder, letting out little gasps as his body tensed rhythmically. You used your free hand to run your fingers through his hair, scratching at his scalp gently and sending a shiver down his spine. “I’m -ah- please I’m gonna...” he gasped out and you moved your hand back to stroking him while your other continued to massage his scalp.  
  
“Go ahead, baby, cum for me,” you said at barely above a whisper. It only took a couple more strokes before he was cumming with a low groan, his hips bucking as he spilled his load into his jeans. You worked him through his orgasm while he clung to you, his grip tight until he relaxed, leaning most of his weight on you as he came down from his high.  
  
You pulled your hand out of his pants and tried to balance his weight, doing your best to support him as you shrugged off your jacket to wipe the mess off onto the fabric before bundling it up and dropping it to the ground. Once his breathing returned to normal he stood up straight, reached down to adjust and button up his pants and grimaced at the feeling of the mess he had made, “I feel gross,” he murmured.  
  
You chuckled, “Maybe we should get you home so you can change,” you said softly.  
  
“Yeah that’s a good idea,” he said, stopping to think for a second before continuing, “Would you, uh, would you wanna come with me?” he asked hopefully.  
  
You smiled, “Well I drove here so I can’t ride with you but gimme your address and I’ll meet you there,” you responded.  
  
A goofy smile spread across his face, “Great!” he said before coughing once and clearing his throat to try and disguise his excitement, “I mean, uh, cool yeah, and maybe I could, uhm, I dunno, return the favor?” he suggested.  
  
You giggled, “I would like that very much.”  
  
“Cool, yes, great, uhm, shall we?” he asked, nodding his head in the direction of the parking lot.  
  
“Lead the way,” you said with a smile, letting out another giggle as he grimaced as he took his first step. You followed him as he shuffled awkwardly towards the parking lot reaching forward to lace your fingers with his and smiling when you felt him squeeze your hand.

**Author's Note:**

> When i originally had the idea for this it was gonna be a lot more rough but now that ive written it it turned out so soft and im not mad about it


End file.
